


Any better than this?

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: Love among the Stars [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses and Cuddles, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stormpilot, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Life didn’t get much better than this, Finn thought as he was woken by Poe Dameron kissing along the length of his jaw...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or, a lazy morning in bed that turns into so much more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any better than this?

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fluffy it hurts!

_Life didn’t get much better than this_ , Finn thought as he was woken by Poe Dameron kissing along the length of his jaw, nibbling playfully at the skin just below his chin. Groaning, Finn stretched his legs out beneath the tangled bedsheets, his feet brushing Poe’s, and his arms above his head. Poe always joked that he stretched like a cat, spine arch and all. Poe slipped an arm across his stomach, his fingers stroking his sensitive sides, making Finn shudder. The pilot’s other hand was lazily draped around Finn’s head on his pillow, as he leaned over him.

Opening his eyes slowly, Finn blinked the sleep from his eyes and peered up at the most breath-taking sight – Poe Dameron with insane bed-hair, the dark shadow of stubble, and eyes shining with love and mischief. For a moment, Finn was transfixed. He just stared up at Poe unable to believe that this incredible man had chosen _him_ – an ex-Stormtrooper.

With confidence and tenderness, Poe stroked Finn’s cheek as he lowered his head. Finn closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss. Their lips moved slowly, neither of them in any hurry, just basking in the moment. Poe deepened the kiss with ease, casually running his tongue against Finn’s bottom lip. Finn’s toes curled and he brought his arm up and cupped the back of the pilot’s head. Poe’s chuckled vibrated against his lips as he broke the long kiss, pecking Finn chastely once, twice, then settling down beside him on the mattress.

“Good morning,” Poe grinned, rubbing his palm over than up Finn’s bare chest till it rested over his beating heart.   

Finn gazed at Poe, wondering briefly if he was still asleep and dreaming, but then he licked his lips and the taste of the pilot tingled on his tongue. A dream couldn’t recreate that.

Poe cocked his head to one side slightly, a lock of curly hair falling across his forehead. Finn felt his heart jump in his chest; Poe’s thumb caressed his skin as if he had felt it.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

Shaking his head, Finn rolled onto his side, pressing his body flush along the length of the pilot’s.

“Sometimes I just…” he trailed off, his face going hot, “I don’t know how I managed to get so lucky.”

Poe’s eyes softened slightly and he ran his hand down than up Finn’s side, his fingers sending tiny jolts of electricity dancing across the younger’s bare skin.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I feel the same?” Finn found that hard to believe, he was just… _him_.

“It’s the truth,” Poe assured him, looping a lean arm over Finn’s hips, “you’re perfect, Finn.”

Finn opened his mouth to say he wasn’t, but Poe cut him off, sealing their lips together and kissing him deeply and passionately. Poe leaned into him, rolling him over onto his back and resting his weight on top of him. The pilot’s arms ended up bracketing Finn’s head when he pulled his mouth away and gazed down heatedly at him. Finn’s breath caught in his throat. He never thought anyone would ever look at him like that.

“I love you,” Poe whispered. It was the first time he had actually said it and Finn felt like he heard it from a great distance away. _He loved him, Poe freaking Dameron loved him!_ _The best pilot of the Resistance loved him, an ex-Stormtrooper!_

“Buddy?” Poe sounded slightly concerned and Finn realised he had simply been gaping at the pilot.

“I do too! Oh by the Force!” Finn gasped, “I love you too. I love you, Poe!”

The Resistance pilot breathed a sigh of relief and It was then that Finn truly realised that this – _them_ – was as new to Poe as it was to him.

“Good,” Poe grinned broadly, “you had me worried there.”

Finn laughed, “I would be the biggest fool in all the galaxies to not love you.”

Poe blushed darkly and Finn’s heart swelled till he feared it would burst against his ribs.

“I think I’m the greatest fool for not telling you sooner,” the pilot murmured, kissing Finn again.

“Marry me!” Finn gasped, unable to hold the question back any longer. Shocked, Poe drew back and stared, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Suddenly terrified he had ruined everything, Finn tried to double back frantically, babbling, “I mean, please marry me, if you want to, I meant it as a question, it sounded like an order. Fuck. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I –“

“- Yes,” Poe interrupted, “Yes, I’ll marry you, Finn.”

“You will? I mean – really?”

Poe laughed loudly, kissing Finn’s disbelieving mouth, teasing him, “Yes, as you asked so romantically.”

Finn wanted to tide beneath the covers and bury his face in the pillow, he was so embarrassed but Poe was still laughing and kissing him all over. He huffed, giving in, catching Poe’s face between his hands and pressing their mouths together.

_Life really didn’t get much better than this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it, any comments and kudos are lovingly received <3


End file.
